


Things You Said At 1 AM

by delphinidae



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Apartment AU, F/F, god idk, im gonna be the queen of this rare pair, part of my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinidae/pseuds/delphinidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki falls asleep at Chiaki's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said At 1 AM

**Author's Note:**

> got a request for this prompt thing on tumblr the prompt is literally my title so. hope its not terribly disappointing yknow.

Ibuki blinked open her eyes, yawned. Her neck hurt, her right arm was practically numb from the weight leaning against it. She glanced down at the barely moving lump that was Chiaki Nanami. Rolled her eyes as she gently pushed the sleeping form away. They had fallen asleep on the sofa: Not an uncommon occurrence when one stayed over too late at the other’s apartment, but it was never both of them, and they never slept long.

And Ibuki despised the aches in her muscles from sleeping so uncomfortably upright.

Her feet already planted on the floor, she stood up and lowered Chiaki’s body so that her head rested on a couch pillow, careful not to wake her. For a brief moment her eyelids flickered and she yawned, but returned to a deep slumber soon after. Ibuki considered carrying the unconscious girl to the bed, but in her own exhausted state it was all she could do to lift her girlfriend’s feet up onto the cushion.

She swept her smartphone off the square coffee table to check the time.

1:04 AM, it read.

_Shit._ She was meant to be filling in for the guitarist of a local band at a concert tomorrow night. One much bigger than her own; they hoped it might help kick-start her career and in turn, her band’s. Sleeping tonight would be a good idea, considering the concert didn’t start til midnight.

After all the effort to avoid waking Chiaki, she was going to have to disturb her rest anyway.

She crouched down so that her face was level with Chiaki’s, and gently shook her shoulder. Chiaki’s eyes opened so slightly, not fully. Ibuki wasn’t sure whether she was awake at all.

But then a string of words fell from her mouth, slurred with sleep. Ibuki recognized only the very gentle, "Don’t go," as Chiaki reached out for her arm.

It was a struggle for the guitarist to keep her voice down (so used to shouting and screaming). She said as quietly as she could, "Ibuki has to go home and sleep. I’ll see Chiaki in the morning."

"Stay," Chiaki begged, her voice stronger and more clear now.

She was awake now, Ibuki knew. She felt her face flush red and her cheeks heat up. "But I—Ibuki has to—"

She tried to stand, but Chiaki tugged on her arm, dragging her back down to face-level. Her normally pale cheeks had taken on the slightest tinge of pink, though, Ibuki predicted, not as rouge as her own.

"Please," she murmured.

Ibuki’s breath hitched when she tried to respond. She sighed. It was pretty late to even bother going back to her own apartment.

"I’m not gonna fit on that couch," she whispered.

She only saw Chiaki smile before she felt herself being pulled forward and felt the familiar warmth of Chiaki’s arms around her neck. When she was finally released, she rose to her feet, taking a moment to plant a kiss on Chiaki’s forehead before demanding that she move somewhere they could both sleep.


End file.
